


Short Stories from Earth 1011: Tim Drake's Big Day

by Fluffandsmutt, Reglissh, Shrugging_Girl



Series: Earth 1011 - A More Wholesome DCU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Cute, Dresses, Family, Fluff, Gay Damian Wayne, Gay Jason Todd, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Tim Drake, Lesbian Cassandra Cain, Makeup, Multi, No One in the Batfam is Straight, Non-Binary Harper Row, Polyamorous Relationships, Spin-Off, Trans Colin Wilkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffandsmutt/pseuds/Fluffandsmutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reglissh/pseuds/Reglissh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrugging_Girl/pseuds/Shrugging_Girl
Summary: Spin-Off of "Lara Kent: Girl of Steel"Timothy Drake-Wayne lives in Titans Tower with his boyfriend, Conner, and his girlfriend, Stephanie. The three of them lead the Teen Titans together, and love each other dearly. The young superheroes have been on many great adventures and fought many battles together. However, today may be one of the most significant and important "mission" the main trio have ever had... Tim is genderfluid, and plans to come out to the Wayne family!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Alysia Yeoh (Mentioned), Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Cassandra Cain/Harper Row, Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Earth 1011 - A More Wholesome DCU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Short Stories from Earth 1011: Tim Drake's Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this beautiful commission of Tim, Conner and Steph, all ready for the party! Drawn by the amazing Marzennya!  
> https://marzennya.tumblr.com/post/638607230255693824/a-lovely-commission-for-shrugsstuff-timkonsteph

Timothy Drake-Wayne slept soundly in the cool darkness of his bedroom, in Titans Tower. His boyfriend, Conner, had turned off the alarm clock when he had gotten up, and their girlfriend Stephanie had pulled the blackout curtains tight when she had left the bed. Poor Tim got a full night’s sleep so infrequently that every resident of the tower knew not to disturb the team leader on the rare times he was actually able to rest. 

Nobody worked harder to see Tim healthy and happy than his two partners. Theirs was a strange love story that only really made sense in this world of superheroes, or maybe some particularly odd Hallmark romantic comedies. 

In the beginning, Tim had dated Stephanie Brown, known also as Spoiler, Batgirl, and even Robin, whilst working under Batman. They hadn’t ever meant to break up, but after being attacked by Black Mask, the world had believed Steph had been killed. Tim had been devastated, and mourned her, with his best friend Conner Kent helping him through the pain. 

With time to emotionally heal, Tim allowed himself to fall in love again, this time with Conner, the one and only Superboy. This was around the time the world decided Tim’s love life needed to get more complicated. It turned out Steph was not dead, and now she had come back, only to find her boyfriend had moved on. That had been one of the most painful times for all three of them. 

Things were not made any better when Tim went missing and was presumed dead on a mission, not soon after the three of them had finally started to get friendly again. Tim was missing for so long that Conner and Steph turned to each other for comfort, both missing their little bird so much. Once again, compassion and friendship turned to love. On the day that Tim finally came home, the three young heroes were honest with each other. They all loved each other, and life was too short. They had been inseparable as partners since then.  
___________________________________________________________________

After a long restful lie-in, Tim woke to the smell of hot coffee wafting through the tower. He smiled to himself and pushed up from the bed, stretching. He wasn’t surprised to wake up alone, though he was a little surprised that all the clocks in the room had either been taken or unplugged. He got up and sleepily moved towards the windows and opened the curtains just a little. “AH!” He cried out, immediately blinded by the full light of the midday sun shining off of the San Francisco bay. 

“Stupid ball of burning plasma…” he briefly glared up at the sun before closing the curtains again. It was later than he had thought. He staggered to the door and pushed it open. It was bright in the hallway too, but only enough to make him squint for a moment. “And people wonder why I wear sunglasses nonstop…” He said, brushing his long black hair out of his eyes, as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Morning boss!” A green-skinned young man a few years older than Tim called as he walked by going the other way.

Garfield Logan, known to the world as Beast Boy was technically a senior member of the Titans along with his girlfriend Rachel Roth (AKA Raven) and his best friend Victor Stone (AKA Cyborg). However, when Dick, Kor’i, Wally and Artemis had left the team to get married, none of the other original members had wanted the job of team leader. Well, Beast Boy HAD wanted the job, but the short week when he tried being the leader was a time the team did not like to talk about… 

As such, Tim had been voted the leader of the Titans, and he had accepted, but only on the condition of Conner and Steph sharing the second-in-command position. With his book smarts, Steph’s street smarts, and Conner’s enthusiasm, they were almost a fully functional adult between them. 

““Hey Gar.” Tim said with a yawn. “What time is it?”

“About 1:30, dude.” He paused, “Wait, sorry... It is a ‘dude’ day right? Wanted to be sure.”

“Yes Gar.” Tim smiled, “Pronouns are he/him currently. Thanks for asking.” 

Tim felt very happy to have his gender fluidity acknowledged and confirmed by his friends. He had come out to Conner and Steph a few months prior, and then to his other teammates earlier that week. Outside of the Titans, only two other people in the world knew that Red Robin was genderfluid; his sister, Cassandra Cain-Wayne, and Conner’s little sister, Lara. But that would all change after tonight...

Tim thanked his teammate and continued on into the kitchen, which opened up into the living room. Steph was cooking at the stove and Conner sat on the sofa playing Smash Brothers with the younger members of the team, Bart Allen and Jaime Reyes. Bart was sitting in his Jaime’s lap. 

“Morning.” Tim said to the room as he took a seat at the table, from where he could watch both Steph and Conner. 

“Hey Timmy!” Conner turned, looking away from the screen to greet his boyfriend.

“KO!” The TV called out the moment his back was turned.

“What?!” Conner turned back to see Bart’s character, Sonic, in the first-place position as Conner’s Donkey Kong and Jaime’s Samus clapped politely. “That was a dirty trick, Impulse!”

The little speedster shrugged and tried (and failed) to sound apologetic, “Sorry dude, I’d already hit the button when you turned.” 

“Morning babe.” Steph turned the stove off and walked over, giving her smaller boyfriend a kiss, while the tall boyfriend pouted and started another match, this time picking Bowser, which Tim had modded to play as Bowsette. “Sleep well, cutie?”

“Yep, but you should have woken me up before now.” He tried to sound scolding, but couldn’t manage it as Steph set an oversized mug of black coffee down in front of him.

“You needed it, Timbo.'' She gave him another kiss and went to plate up his food. “You slept through breakfast, but I thought you might still want something breakfast-y for lunch.”

“You made too many waffles again didn’t you, hun?”

Steph shrugged, “Can’t it be both?” She set a beautiful looking sandwich down in front of him. Fried eggs, crispy bacon, gooey melted cheese and hot sauce all between two warm waffles for the bread. “Eat up sweetie. Gotta get all the food we can in you on the days you remember to actually eat.” 

While tucking in to the delicious (if somewhat chaotic) brunch, Tim felt a subtle shift come from within. Up until that point, and throughout the day before, Tim had been identifying as male. But now, she was female. The former Robin couldn’t quite explain how she could tell. Her gender was just a feeling that seemed to flow like a river, hence the term; genderfluid.

Tim looked at her girlfriend, and gave her a knowing smile. “Thanks, babe. It’s delicious.” she said, before adding, “And it’s she/her now.”

“Oh, babe...” said Steph, holding her girlfriend’s hand. “That’s great, but are you gonna be ok tonight?”

Tim paused in mid chew. She hadn’t thought of that. That night, Tim, Conner, and Steph were going to be visiting Wayne Manor, in Gotham. Tim’s adoptive family often held family dinners at the manor, and she had been planning to use this as an opportunity to come out to her family. 

However, she had been hoping to be able to do this on a male day. That way she wouldn’t have to worry as much about being misgendered, seeing how she was AMAB (Assigned Male At Birth). Unfortunately, it looked as though that wouldn’t be the case.

“It’ll be fine.” said Tim, putting on a brave face. “I’ll have you and Kon there to support me. Plus, Cass already knows.”

“Good point.” said Steph. “Speaking of Cass, I spoke to her this morning. She says that Harper’s coming too. Also, Dick’s bringing Kor’i, and Damian’s invited Colin.”

“Harper AND Colin?” said Tim, grinning. “Well, at least I won’t be completely surrounded by cis folks.”

Over on the couch, Conner smiled as he heard his girlfriends laughing. Since Tim had come out, the Kryptonian clone had trained his super-hearing to pick up on the subtle changes in Tim’s voice, so he could tell when she was in girl mode. 

Superboy decided it would be best if he took over training for the afternoon, in order to give the girls time to prepare for the trip to Gotham later that night. Lord knows, when Tim was deciding on makeup, and Steph was picking out clothes, they needed all the time they could get. 

Conner on the other hand just needed to shower and put on the same suit that Tim had bought him years ago, which Conner wore to any formal event. He normally wouldn’t even bother with the blazer, but he knew both his girlfriends would want to look perfect! The least he could do is upgrade his casual look just a little. Even if his suit was a little torn in places, it still suited him.

Conner cursed as he lost again. “Oh, you dorks have done it now!” He grumbled glaring at Jaime and Bart, kissing each other at the win. “Keep cheating and I’ll put you both on the weight circuits today. Victor’s weight circuit!”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Jaime called out. His Blue Beetle suit made him strong, but Cyborg could practically use cars for hand weights. 

“Moms!” Bart called into the kitchen. Being from the future where gender roles had evolved drastically from the present, the speedster was also very adept at noticing Tim’s gender shifts, “Dad is calling us cheaters!” 

“All of you, play nice!” Tim called with her mouth full of sandwich. She swallowed, washing it down with coffee, and turned to face the players. “Now, Steph and I will watch you play another round. If either of us notice any foul play, you get weights in training today. If you win without cheating, Conner will apologize, and training will be ‘Capture the Flag’ with Bart as the red team leader. If Conner wins with no cheating, it’s still ‘Capture the Flag’, but he’s the team leader with Bart apologizing to him. Deal?”

The three young men on the couch looked at each other. Tim was always the red team leader. None of them ever got the chance. It was a good prize. “Deal.” They all said together and prepared for a final match. 

Steph smiled wide and invited Tim to sit in her lap as they watched both parties closely. Just because Bart and Jaime were legitimately better at the game, it did not mean they wouldn’t cheat. Sometimes they liked doubling their odds. Both former Robins watched Bart closely. His speedster abilities could mess with people in surprising ways. Tim smiled just a bit wider as the match ended with Bart as the victor yet again.

“Well now…” said Tim. ‘Weights’ it is!”

“What!” Bart jumped up from his seat. “That’s not fair! I didn’t do anything!”

“Oh, I know Bart. Your hands are clean.” Tim smiled at the speedster, before turning to the speedster’s guilty-looking boyfriend. “Jaime, do you, or Kajida, have anything you’d like to say?” 

All eyes were on the oddly quiet Latino teen. Eventually he said, “What gave me away?”

“Your scarab lit up faintly every now and then. Every time the blink of light matched a moment that Conner’s controller briefly locked up.”

“Oooo, well spotted babe, I missed that!” Steph said, genuinely impressed. 

“Jaime, that was a dirty trick!” Bart said, seemingly more upset he had been left out of the plan. “You’re supposed to let me know when you’re planning things like that!” 

“I’m sorry! It was his idea!” He pointed at the odd metal device attached to the base of his neck. “You know how intense Kajida gets in combat.” He sighed and turned to Conner, “We’re both sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Conner actually smiled “No worries, Blue! I didn’t know your bug could interface with video games like that. We could use that later...”

“Well, you may have cheated, but you cheated very well…” Tim thought for a moment, “You don’t have to do the whole weight circuit. Jaime can run laps, then he can join the rest of the team on ‘Capture the Flag’. Deal?”

“Who’s gonna be the red leader?” Bart asked, a bit sad that his boyfriend was getting punished.

“Conner is team leader on this. You heard the deal” Tim said, sneaking a kiss from her favourite clone. “Steph and I are going to go start getting ready for tonight, ok babe? We’ll be on coms if you need either of us.”

Conner smiled and did finger guns at his girlfriends. “Don’t worry. The team is in good hands.”

Tim smiled, knowing her boyfriend was excited to be in charge for the day. Despite being something of a himbo, Conner was always the best when it came to directing training sessions. Knowing the team was in good hands, Tim and Steph walked off hand in hand to get ready for the day ahead.  
___________________________________________________________________

After showering, the two girlfriends made their way to their changing room. With all the hero outfits, casual clothes, formal wear and hero gear for three people, they each needed their own separate closet. 

“So, you think Conner can beat Vic in the game?” Steph asked, looking through her selection of dresses.

“If they work together, I think they have a decent chance.” Tim replied, going through a drawer, and retrieving a box of make-up. “Especially with Jaime and Bart on his side. Rachel’s powers can do a lot, but they’re even more versatile.” 

Since coming out, Tim had proven to be quite adept at applying makeup, and she and Steph often took turns applying each other's eyeliner. They also regularly painted each other's nails even when Tim was male, and had in fact done so the day before. Tim’s were a rather fetching crimson, while Steph’s were in her signature purple.

Seeing how today was meant to be Tim’s special day, Steph offered to do both Tim’s makeup, as well as her own. She could tell her girlfriend was nervous, and didn’t want her to be too stressed about her appearance.

“Hmmm...” said Steph, looking at her girlfriend. “So, what do you wanna do first, honey? Make-up or clothes?”

“Let’s do clothes first. Don’t want to put too much thought into our looks, only to find they don't go with any outfits.” Tim glanced through her wardrobe, “Now let’s see… We don’t need anything gala-fancy tonight. Just pretty and comfortable…”

“Got mine!” Steph had already found her favorite purple dress.

“Old reliable. Good choice.” Tim nodded in approval and looked through her many different red dresses, “Check the pockets love. Make sure you didn’t leave snacks in there from last time.”

Steph blushed. The reason this dress was her favorite were the deep pockets hidden in the pleats of the skirt. They were great spots for hiding grappling hooks… or stealing extra appetizers from the snack table. “You dry clean a dress one time with cocktail shrimp in the pockets and you are never allowed to forget it…” All the same she did check, and was only a little surprised to find a mini brownie left behind from her last girl’s night out. She popped it in her mouth before Tim could see it and be proven right. 

“Let’s see here… Red, red… or red.” Tim giggled as she admired her own collection of dresses. “Why do we dress like Power Rangers? We keep our costume colors in everything!” All the same, she grabbed a short sleeveless dress in a dark crimson that matched her nails. 

“Hey, why fix what works?” Steph said with a laugh. “Pair that dress with some gold jewelry and it has your entire look down.”

After helping each other into their outfits, the two young women admired themselves in the mirror, as well as each other. Tim felt a surge of euphoria as she saw the girl staring back at her in the mirror.

Even though her feminine days weren’t as common as male ones, Tim had still taken it upon herself to make some changes to her day-to-day look. Steph had helped Tim learn all kinds of useful tips, including leg-shaving, hair maintenance, and facial skincare.

“Looking good, Miss Drake.” Steph smiled as she snuck a quick kiss from her girlfriend. “But how ‘bout we see if we can go even prettier…” She booped Tim on the nose with a contour brush, and led her over to the bed, where she had laid out her expansive makeup supplies.

“Nothing too much dear.” Tim said, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. “It’s just family dinner, not a magical girl transformation.” She closed her eyes and allowed Steph to apply the mascara and eye shadow.

“Oh, we both know that if you could transform like Sailor Moon you’d do it every chance you could.” She hummed the anime’s theme song as she expertly worked her magic. With contours in the right places, Beast Boy wasn’t the only one on the team capable of shape shifting. 

“That’s not true, Sailor Mars is more my style. I’d rather let you be Moon.” Tim said, only talking when the brushes weren’t at work. The two young women thought back to the time when they had cosplayed as Sailor Scouts.

“Hmm, Conner did look great as Tuxedo Mask,” said Steph, remembering her boyfriend’s outfit. “We need to wear those costumes again soon.”

“No arguments from me,” said Tim. “We looked pretty darn good in those skirts.”

“Mmm. But we did the Sailor Scouts not that long ago,” Steph continued, her tongue sticking out as she worked on the finer details of Tim’s cheeks. “Maybe we could do something like Tokyo Mew Mew for our next cute theme outfits? Lips.” The single word was the only hint for Tim to pucker up before the lipstick. Steph stole a quick careful kiss before the final touch. “There you go, princess. All ready for your big debut.”

Steph held up a little hand mirror to show her work. Tim felt another euphoric surge inside her. The expert contours and foundation had made her chin shorter, her nose smaller and softened her cheek bones. Her lips were a glossy red, and she had been given a light peachy blush on her cheeks.

Steph had even done Tim's eyeliner, which Tim usually did herself. The shorter girl was grateful. While she had proven to be quite adept at applying her own eyeliner (Steph had been jealous of Tim's perfect wings when they had first practiced), Tim was glad that she didn't have to worry about her own shaking hands handling an eyeliner pencil.

“Perfect as always, Miss Brown!” Tim said, smiling at her reflection. “I will never get tired of the big reveal!”

“It’s always great to work on your pretty face.” Steph blew a kiss and started applying her own much simpler makeup. She usually liked to go a bit more extravagant, but she kept to the basics, that evening. It was supposed to be Tim’s big night after all, and she wouldn’t want to steal her girlfriend’s thunder. 

Both girls decided to skip doing anything fancy with their hair. Stephs long, blonde curls looked pretty as they were, and Tim’s black, almost shoulder-length hair honestly looked cuter when it was kept a little untidy. In the end, Tim simply gave her hair a quick brush, and Steph wore a simple cute hair scarf, which matched her dress.

The girls picked out some matching earrings and pendant necklaces, with red rubies for Tim, and purple amethysts for Steph. Finally, they completed their looks with some cute black sandals, with heels. Tim was eternally grateful for the fact that, despite being AMAB, she had a relatively small shoe-size, and could comfortably wear women’s shoes. Plus, her years of practice as an agile superhero had given her an edge when it came to wearing heels.

“There.” said Steph, as the two young women admired themselves in the mirror. “All we need now is our male escort and we can get going.” Tim looked up at the wall clock and tried to calm her nerves with a few deep breaths.

“Babe, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Steph put a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I mean, everyone in your family is some flavor of queer already! This won’t change how they feel about you.”

“I know…” Tim sighed and smiled. “Worst that will probably happen is Dick being a little too overly-supportive… but I still can’t help but worry and overthink about all of it.”

Steph nodded in agreement, “It’s true. Overthinking is part of your manic charm. We need something to get your mind off it…” They were distracted by a flicker of red light out the window. She looked outside and stared “... that would definitely distract you…”

Tim came over to the window and was surprised to see a gigantic fire burning on the training field. “What the...!” Looking around the carnage below, the girls also saw many of the structures from the obstacle course seemed to be cut in half or upside down. 

None of their team members seemed especially worried about the blaze. Victor, Rachel, and Jaime were using kinetic blasts to bury the flames in sand, while Bart ran buckets of sea water back and forth, and Garfield in the form of a green elephant was spraying it down. “Wait… where’s Conner?” Tim asked, a little afraid.

“Girls!” The two of them breathed a little easier when they heard their boyfriend’s voice. They turned around and found Conner standing in the changing room, his hair a mess, his shirt torn, face blackened with soot and a half burnt blue flag held proudly in both hands. “Guess what! We won!”

The girlfriends exchanged a look. Clearly there was a long story to this, but there would be time for that later. “That’s wonderful, sweetie!” Tim said, gently taking her handsome idiot by the hand and leading him to the bathroom. “I can’t wait to hear all about it, but the story will have to wait! We have to get you ready to go!” 

Once Conner was in the shower and out of sight, Tim pulled out her phone and texted Victor. “You’re in charge while we’re gone. Put out the fire but leave the mess. We’ll help clean it up in the morning.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Thank the New Gods that Conner had simple tastes. After a quick shower, and a change of clothes, Conner was wearing his ripped tuxedo, which he pulled off rather nicely. Each rip told a different story, and the fact that the sleeves were missing didn't bother anyone. It just meant that Conner got to flex more for his girlfriends, and none of them minded that in the slightest. Finally, the Kryptonian clone added a pair of fancy sunglasses to finish the look. After all, what kind of party would it be if Superboy couldn't wear his signature shades?!

After a quick pep talk and group cuddle from her beautiful tall girlfriend and handsome taller boyfriend, Tim felt ready to head off to Gotham. She took one last moment to admire her pretty reflection in the mirror for the extra boost of confidence, before heading downstairs to the teleporter, arm-in-arm with Conner and Steph.

The trio arrived in the Batcave to be greeted by Tim’s sister, and Steph’s best friend, Cassandra Cain-Wayne. She was wearing a pretty black dress, with a similar design to Tim’s. Cass had evidently come down to greet them, and smiled warmly when she saw Tim’s outfit.

Tim grinned as his sister rushed over to hug her. “Hi Cass! I probably don’t need to tell you what my current pronouns are.” Tim laughed.

Cass beamed back at her sister. “You look pretty.” She said, “You’re planning to tell them, aren’t you?”

Tim felt herself blush. Cass’s ability to read body-language was always astounding. “Yeah…” she muttered. “Do you think I might be overdressed?”

“No.” said Cass, holding Tim’s hands in her own. “You’re very pretty. I love the makeup.”

“Hell, yeah!” chuckled Steph, “That was my handiwork! Ain’t she stunning?” The blonde quickly pecked Tim’s cheek, before turning back to Cass. “Now, can I get a hug from my bestie?”

While Cass and Steph hugged, Tim looked over to Conner, and felt instantly reassured. The Kryptonian clone smiled back at his girlfriend. “You feeling okay, babe?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Tim nodded, feeling a little safer at the reminder that the big and strong himbo had her back. “Just excited, and a little nervous.”

Conner held her hand. “You’re gonna be amazing, Timmy!”

Tim smiled and gazed up into her boyfriend’s eyes. Conner leant down as they kissed.

Cass smiled “Come on you three. All these kisses are making me miss Harper.” She led them up the long stairs out of the cave.

“Are we the last ones here?” Tim asked as they walked, hoping that she wouldn’t need to wait to tell her family the news.

“Still waiting on Dick and Jason. But they shouldn’t be much longer.” Cass took her adopted sibling by the hand and squeezed it, feeling that the action would do more to comfort her than anything she could say.

As the group walked out into the halls of Wayne Manor, and towards the lounge, Tim heard the voice of her younger brother, Damian, along with his boyfriend, Colin.

“I must say, I’m quite proud of her.” came Damian’s voice. “She’s come a long way in such a small amount of time. Obviously, I’ve trained her well!”

Tim smiled. She could tell who Damian was talking about, and wasn’t surprised to hear Colin chastise him. Lara Kent, AKA the new Supergirl, was a close friend of Damian’s (and Conner’s little sister), who had recently made her debut as a superhero, as well as come out as a trans girl. Seeing the young heroine being so happily accepted by the superhero community had given Tim the boost of confidence she had needed to come out to the Titans. 

“Dami, we talked about this.” Came the voice of Colin. “You’ve taught Lara a lot, and she’s a wonderful person. But you can’t keep taking credit for all of her good deeds.” 

Damian sighed, and Tim imagined he was pouting petulantly. “Ok… you have a point, habibi. She has done very well on her own as well.” 

As the group reached the door to the lounge, Tim took a deep breath and entered, finding the room occupied by Damian, Colin, and Cass’s partner Harper Row.

Colin was wearing a fancy outfit with buttons and a waistcoat, which he was evidently proud of, and almost certainly a gift from a certain drama prince. Tim liked having Colin over for dinner. He was one of the very few people that could keep Damian under control, without upsetting anyone!

Harper Row sat across the room, wearing a suit, not unlike Conner’s. She had cut the sleeves off of and rolled up the pants legs. As soon as she entered the room, Cass immediately made her way over to Harper, and kissed her cheek.

Tim then noticed Damian in a fancy emerald thobe, elaborately embroidered with a pretty gold pattern. The youngest Wayne was resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, in a display of affection exclusively reserved for Colin.

“Hi everyone!” Tim called, and everyone looked over.

“Good evening Kent, Brown, Dra-“ Damian stopped mid-introduction, and leapt to his feet when he saw how Tim was dressed. “No fair Drake! Tonight was supposed to be only semi formal! You can’t dress up that nice without telling anyone! I would have put more effort into my own look!” 

Tim couldn’t help smirking a little, as Damian looked down at his exquisite garment, which he had been so happy with moments before. “I’ll be right back.” The boy said, determined to not be upstaged. “I have until Grayson and Todd get here to find something to dazzle the room!”

He tried to walk off but was grabbed from behind by Colin, “Oh no you don’t, Dami! You aren’t turning this dinner into another contest! You already look wonderful as you are, and you know it. Just admit that Tim looks nice, and we can move on.”

“Never!” cried Damian, with his usual dramatic flair. “I’m generous enough to let Lara and her mother upstage me, but I will not show the same mercy to...!” 

Colin shut Damian up with a kiss. When the two young lovers finally broke apart, Damian let out a sigh, arms still around his young love. “Ok, fine… You look very nice, Drake… But don’t get complacent! I’ll outshine you next time, just you wait!”

Tim couldn’t help but laugh at her brother’s antics. “Thank you very much, Damian.” She said, trying not to sound to smug. “But it looks like you wouldn’t have had time to change anyway.” She pointed behind him to the passage from the Batcave where Dick and Jason were coming up with their respective partners, Kor’i Anders and Roy Harper. 

Dick was wearing a blue suit and a loose tie, while Kor’i was in a beautiful form fitting emerald green dress. Jason and his husband were dressed much more casually than the rest of them in jeans, t-shirts and a red leather jacket for Roy, and a brown faux-fur lined coat for Jason. Nobody was upset or even surprised that they had dressed so understated. This was just a family dinner after all. No one was wearing anything they didn’t want to.

“Hey guys!” Steph waved at the new arrivals. “Wally couldn’t make it tonight?”

“Nah.” Dick said, coming forward to hug Damian and ruffle his hair. “It didn’t feel right to leave Artemis alone with the kids, so he volunteered to stay too.”

Cass came over to give Jason a hug, and Roy a fist bump. “Hey Red and Red. Didn’t expect both of you.” 

“Well you can’t expect me to let Jason come here on his own, can you?” Roy chuckled, putting his prosthetic arm around his husband. “I swear he needs more supervision than most of the kids back at the home.”

Jason and Roy were the managers of St. Aden's Children’s Home, having been appointed after the previous managers had been fired by the charity that ran the place. Said charity just so happened to be run by Bruce Wayne himself, who felt that Jason and Roy needed something important to focus on outside of superhero work. Both of them knew how rough life could be for poor kids on streets, and had taken their new jobs to heart. Roy’s daughter, Lian, also helped her father and stepfather run the place

“Yeah, we got a new guy to help at the home. Thought we could afford a night out for both of us. You know we get them so rarely.” It was hard work that took up most of their time, but it was so rewarding for both of them. “Hey Colin! How’s it going little man?” Jason called over to the young red head.

“Doing pretty good. Momma and Mom say hi. You guys taking care of my old house?” He said, continuing an old joke they shared. Colin had once lived at the orphanage, before being adopted by his moms, Harley and Ivy.

“Oh, Aden has never looked better.” He said with a laugh before looking about the room. “Everyone here now, little demon? Where’s Pops?” 

Damian let out a little “Tt” before answering, “You were the last ones to get here. Barbara and Duke couldn’t make it tonight. Duke’s on an early patrol, and Barbara’s investigating the Crane case. As for Baba, I think him, and Selina are helping Pennyworth set the table.”

Tim couldn’t help but feel a bit let down that Barbara couldn’t be here tonight. Her girlfriend, Alysia Yeoh, was trans. If she had been here, there would have been “not cis bingo” once Tim came out!

“Hey Timmers!” said Dick, smiling over at Tim, and taking in her look. “Nice fashion statement! Trying to upstage Dami, are we? You shoulda let me know! I would’ve happily dressed up too!”

Tim suddenly felt herself going red, as she felt every eye in the room turn to look at her (except for Damian, who was glaring at Dick for his comment). She tried to discreetly send a message to Cass, Steph or Conner, hoping that one of them would create a distraction from this awkward moment.

Cass immediately caught the change in her sister’s body language, and was the first to act. “I have some news!” She called out, uncharacteristically loud. She had successfully drawn the attention of everyone in the room. Now if only she had a plan for what to do with that attention. “I… Harper and me… We… finally got around to... watching some new TV shows!” She nudged Harper as she spoke.

Harper didn’t need Cassandra’s abilities to read and interpret the look her girlfriend was giving her. It clearly said “I’m drowning on dry land! Help me out here!”

“Uh… Yep!” The blue-haired NB put her arm around Cass. “You guys have been telling us to watch Doctor Who for years and we finally started this week!” Harper hoped that they would let this go, and not ask any follow up questions. 

Even if over half the people in the room hadn’t been raised by the world’s greatest detective, they still would have seen a number of suspicious things about this outburst from the quietest one in the family. Still, Tim was grateful and signed a discrete “T U” at her sister. She would thank Cass properly after this night was over, and treat her and Harper to ice cream. 

Luckily, before anyone could comment on Cass’s attempt at small-talk, the double doors to the dining room opened, and Alfred Pennyworth entered the room, closely followed by Bruce Wayne and his wife, Selina Kyle.

Alfred was wearing the same black tuxedo he wore to most events, and gave a polite smile and nod to the gathered family. Bruce wore his usual semi-formal outfit that he always wore to all private non-superhero family gatherings of black pants and a sports coat. Selina was the most elegantly dressed, wearing an elegant black ball gown with matching long gloves, and plenty of jewelry. 

Damian nodded his approval at his stepmother’s clothing choices. Selina was one of the only other people on the very short list that he could stand dressing better than him. 

“Welcome, everyone!” Bruce called to the room at large, “Sorry to keep you all waiting!” 

“Hey Dad!” Cassandra ran over to her adopted father, glad to have an easy out from her embarrassing moment. She happily gave both Bruce and Selina a hug, before giving Alfred one too.

The old butler smiled, happy to be considered a part of this large, strange family. His expression briefly froze when he noticed Tim’s dress, but he quickly snapped back into his stiff-upper-lip demeanor, as he addressed the entire room. “Dinner is ready and waiting, everyone!” He called to the room and most of the Wayne clan started making their way into the dining room.

“Wait!” Tim called, her voice cracking. She and her partners had been the only ones to hold back. She took a deep breath. “Before dinner, I had something important I wanted to say…” 

Curious, the group all stopped to listen, wondering what was so important. “What’s up Timbo? Everything ok?” Dick asked with the concern of a big brother.

“Everything’s fine, Dick.” She said with a weak smile, “It’s actually great news! I’m just… Not sure how to say it.”

This was the wrong thing to say, as now her family tried to guess the announcement.

“Are you three engaged?” Selina asked excitedly, hoping for another big wedding to help plan.

“Are you moving to become the premier heroes somewhere far away?” Damian said, trying and failing not to sound hopeful, earning a small smack on the back of the head from Jason.

“Is Steph expecting? That would be wonderful!” Kor’i suggested, happily hovering a bit off the floor.

“Is Conner expecting?” Jason asked, getting lots of odd looks from the rest of his family. “What? We’ve all seen much stranger than that!” He did have a point.

“No no!” Tim quickly cut in, trying to regain control of the conversation while both Steph and Conner exchanged a look, wondering what would make people think either of them were pregnant. 

Tim decided there was nothing to do but to jump right in and say it, “Guys… I’m genderfluid!... hence the dress… I’m female today…pronouns are she/her...” She trailed off a little awkwardly after a strong start and awaited the reaction.

“Oh… my… god…” Dick was the first to speak. After a moment, his face lit up happily and he rushed forward to hug Tim tightly. “That’s wonderful, sis! Do you have a preferred name? Why didn’t you tell us sooner!” 

The entire family, although smiling happily at the news and each ready to offer their own congratulations, took a step back, knowing that when Dick Grayson got this excited, there was a good chance that he could start doing cartwheels at any moment.

Alfred stepped forward and put a hand on the aerialist’s shoulder, an old sign from childhood to calm the young man down. The eldest Wayne brother smiled sheepishly and let go to give his sister room to breathe and talk.

“Thanks Dick.” Tim said, beaming around the room. “You can keep calling me Tim, even when I’m female. For our family purposes, I’m keeping Red Robin for now too, but I’m debating about changing the outfit.”

Just then, Tim noticed that Harper seemed to be switching her gaze between her and Cass, with a rather bewildered expression. Cass‘s face bore a combination of sisterly pride and smugness.

“Babe?” Harper asked, slowly. “Did you know about this?” Cass was silent for a moment before smiling wide and nodding in answer. 

“I should have known! No keeping secrets from you!” Harper kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before turning her attention back to Tim. “Congratulations Tim! Welcome to Team Trans! We meet every third week to go over our agenda to overthrow the cis. Bring a dessert or an appetizer for the meeting!”

“Harper!” Colin cut in, joining in the joke, “You can’t talk about the trans agenda with so many cis people around!”

“It’s ok kid, they’re cool.” The family got a good chuckle out of that. As Colin and Harper got on either side of Tim and began chanting “One of us! One of us!” 

Tim tried to catch Damian’s eye. The youngest Wayne had been very quiet through all this. As the family saw where Tim was looking, gradually, all eyes went to Damian as well.

Realizing he had been put on the spot, Damian looked up at them. “What? Brother or sister, I’m still a better dresser than Tim… but I suppose if you really want Drake, I could take you shopping and show you some tricks to get to my level. After all,” he smiled, “It’s not every day I find myself with a new sister!”

Tim laughed and moved forward to hug her little brother, who only struggled to get away for a moment before accepting it. The compliments might have been very backhanded, but it was the best she had expected from Damian. Tim was surprised to feel a hand on her back and smiled to see Bruce had moved in to join the hug. Ever a man of few words, the physical affection said more than anything else could have.

“Group hug!” Cass called out and ran forward to join in.

“Hold on a second!” Damian tried to protest, already pinned in the middle and unable to get out, even before Dick and Jason joined in. “Ok yes! This is very sweet!” Damian called out in a muffled voice, “But some of us still need to breathe!”

Colin came to his rescue and reached into the happy family moment, pulling his diminutive boyfriend out and making his family laugh as they all broke apart. “Thank you Habibi,” Damian gasped out, “You are the only person allowed to hug me the rest of the night!”

“Lucky me!” The young redhead chuckled, happily accepting a kiss on the cheek. 

“Come on everyone!” Bruce said, motioning for his family to follow him into the dining room, while Tim stayed back a moment longer than the rest of his family to steal a kiss from Steph and Conner. “It’s not just a simple dinner now. Tonight, we are going to celebrate!”  
___________________________________________________________________

What followed was one of the best evenings of Tim’s life! On top of the love and acceptance from her family, Tim enjoyed delicious food and drink, followed by even more love and support. Jason and Roy even offered to “deal with” anyone who gave Tim trouble, earning them a glare from Bruce. Roy promptly clarified that they meant a stern talking-to, rather than a physical confrontation, and Jason looked a little disappointed.

Tim felt slightly regretful over the fact that Barbara and Duke had missed out on her coming out, but Steph quickly reassured her that they could easily make plans to do that another time. Now that she was out to pretty much the entire Bat-Family, Tim felt much more confident about coming out to Oracle and Signal.

The rest of the dinner involved catching up with the other family members, swapping stories and sharing laughs. After dessert, all of Tim’s siblings volunteered to help Alfred with the dishes so that their sister could relax in the living room. Tim spent the remainder of the evening sat on the sofa between her boyfriend and girlfriend, and talking to Harper and Colin about their plans to dominate Gotham, and reform it into the capital of their new gender-nonconforming empire.

As nightfall approached, the guests began making their way home. Jason and Roy were the first to leave, closely followed by Dick and Kor’i, with both couples wanting to be home in time to put their kids to bed. Shortly after that, Damian changed into his Robin gear, as Colin transformed into Goliath, and the two headed out for evening patrol, accompanied by Cass and Harper.

This left Tim, Steph and Conner to say farewell to Bruce, Selina and Alfred, as the three Titans made their way down to the Batcave’s teleporter. Bruce made sure to give an extra-long hug to his daughter, along with multiple affirmations of his love and respect for Tim’s bravery.

“Whether you’re my son or daughter, you’ll always be one of the finest heroes I’ve ever had the honour of working with!” said Bruce, finally letting Tim go. “I’m so proud of you, Tim!

“Thanks...Dad.” Tim said, smiling. Having known Bruce since she was 12, but only being officially adopted by him at 17, Tim had gotten used to addressing Bruce on a first name basis. However, at times like this, Tim felt it was appropriate to acknowledge her adoptive father properly.

Bruce looked as if he was about to cry tears of joy, before Selina came to her husband’s rescue. “We’re all proud of you, kitten!” she said, practically shoving Bruce aside. “You’ll have to keep me updated on when you're planning to go on that shopping trip with your brother. I might have to join you…”

Tim gave Selina a warm smile. In the past, the former Robin had been rather distrustful of the feline vigilante, and that distrust was not entirely unjustified. But over the last few years, Catwoman had been welcomed into the family with open arms, and as far as Tim was concerned, she was the best stepmom she could ask for.

Finally, Tim said goodbye to Alfred, by giving the butler a warm hug and a promise to visit again soon. “See you ‘round, Alf.”

“Of course, Miss…” Alfred paused. He often referred to Tim as “Master Timothy”, which wouldn’t have worked at that time for obvious reasons. The butler was unsure if “Miss Timothy” would have been any more appropriate.

Tim gave Alfred a reassuring smile. “We can work on that. I’m still thinking about maybe making some changes in that department. But let’s just stick with “Tim” for now.”

The old gentleman smiled and nodded. “Very well, Tim. It was lovely to have you here tonight.”

Tim gave her three parental figures one last smile and a wave, before heading over to Steph and Conner, who were waiting by the teleporter. The three lovers all held each other's hands, as they teleported back to Titans Tower in a flash of light.  
___________________________________________________________________

Despite it only being early evening over on the west coast, Tim, Conner and Steph had all come down with severe teleporter-lag, and all decided to have an early night. The rush of coming out to everyone, coupled with the joy of spending time with her weird family, had also taken its toll on Tim.

As Tim lay in bed, snuggled between Conner and Steph, she felt another shift come from within, and just like that, he was male again. Maybe taking off the dress and removing the makeup had triggered something, or perhaps it was simply the will of fate. Tim didn’t really mind. He was just happy to finally be out to his family, and with the two people he loved the most.

Tim Drake smiled, as he drifted off to sleep. He had done it! The night had gone perfectly and ended beautifully. This was the start of a wonderful new chapter in Tim Drake’s life, and male or female, Tim was excited to see what the future had in store!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this beautiful commission of Tim, Conner and Steph, all ready for the party! Drawn by the amazing Marzennya!  
> https://marzennya.tumblr.com/post/638607230255693824/a-lovely-commission-for-shrugsstuff-timkonsteph


End file.
